New Species
by the shade
Summary: This aint crap like my others
1. oh sh*t

New Species ****

New Species

"Ok so if we land here we'll end up right over the nest?"

"That's right cap" said John to Jones, the captain of the gigantic space shuttle.

"Good, very good" he said, turning around to face the rest of the crew "Now the rest of you know what your job is today?" said Jones.

"Yes" they all said in union. The 20 men that stood before him had been handpicked for this mission. They had to go into the nest and recover 1 of each of the aliens groups. Once caught the aliens would be kept in a maximum-security facility, to be studied.

"Err cap?" said one of the team raising his hand.

"Yes KC?"

"Well, basically this is just another bug hunt ain't it?"

"Yes KC it is but the difference between this hunt and the others is that we will be capturing and keeping the 'bugs'."

"Ok" said KC. And with that the meeting broke up. They had 3 hours before they landed. After that they would be going into a nest of the greatest killing machine that had ever existed, apart form the megaladon. 

Deep within the nest the Queen rested. She had just laid 59 more new eggs and was exhausted. A soldier ran up to her asking telepathically if she needed anything. She told him no and that she was quite capable of getting things for herself.

"_Your majesty_" said another who had just appeared by the side of her. 'If he's offering me something I'll kill him', she thought.

__

"What?"

"The scouters have detected a vessel coming in"

"Have they a visual?"

"No, not yet. But it appears to be directly over the main entrance"

"Probably more hosts" she thought out loud. 

"What would you have me do? My Queen?"

"Send out a party of rouges that'll give them a shock"

"As you wish, my Queen" with that he hurried off down the corridor.

'Great more hosts' she thought. Looking at her eggs. She sent out a high pitched wine, which told everyone that they were expecting 'company'.

"Fall in guys" shouted the Jones. Everyone fell in line. Now the ship was just hovering within visual range of the opening, of the nest. "Now I know all of you are thinking that this is just another bug hunt but your wrong. This time we take prisoners"

"Just what exactly do you mean by that sir?"

"As I said earlier, we will be taking 1 of each of the species down there." He added, " once we have the creatures locked up you may kill the rest." With that there was a few cheers and a few looks of hatred. 

Just as soon as everyone had begun to cheer they stopped, as there was a scream emitting from the control room. 

"Stay here" shouted Jones to the crew "you…" he pointed at a brawny young soldier named Derk "come with me".

They ran to the control room and stopped just out side the door. 

"Wait" cautioned Jones and he peered through the window in the door. The sight that confronted him made him gag. There was an alien in the room, which seemed to have two huge leathery wings. To the side was a hole in the windscreen. From a quick glance out the of windscreen Jones could tell that they were only hovering a few miles up which was why the atmospheric pressure was the same as in the ship. This meant that the air inside the control room was breathable. 

"Ok on 3 we open the door and go in, remember aim for the head." Derk nodded "1,2…3" Jones opened the door and they went in. The moment that they entered the alien sensed their presence and looked up. That was its downfall. It provided a clear shot of its forehead. 

BANG!

Direct hit in its forehead. It's head exploded spraying the room with its acidic blood. This would have done some serious damage however there was a coating of a substance that neutralises the creature's blood covering the walls, like paint, protecting the room.

"Is that John?" said Derk.

"Well…it was" replied Jones "Jeez look at this thing" he said, stepping over the dead decapitated body, that was once John, toward the alien. It had 2 giant wings, limbs that any alien they had encountered before did not posses. The rest of the creature's body was shaped like that of the Raptor, a dinosaur which had been dead for as long as any one could remember.

"Hey cap" shouted Derk "come and take a look at this, the hole ain't got any burn marks what so ever."

"That's strange. The hull is 6 inches thick reinforced titanium steel. Without burning their way in how could they make a hole that size?"

"I think the answer is on its feet sir," said Derk. He had now begun to examine the creature. Just like a Raptor the alien had one huge claw on each foot that was larger than the rest.

"I'd say that it's 6 maybe 7 inches long, and if it managed to punch its way through the wall it has to be strong."

There was a thud ion the window. They turned to look, dreading what they might see. It was an alien just like the dead one in front of them. Its wings were spread wide covering the window, while its huge claws began slashing away at the window.

"Cap?" 

"Make it count"

With that Derk fired a single shot. However the alien seemed to know what was coming because it pushed away from the window and hovered watching intently as the bullet flew by. Now that the window was clear they could see outside. From what they could make out there were 5 more circling the ship. One however, bigger than the rest, was hovering straight ahead watching.

"That must be the leader" said Derk

"Good observation, I wonder if they follow the same patterns as other aliens."

"Sir?"

"When you kill the leader they have no one to take orders from, so they make a brake for home"

"What about the queen? Can't they get their orders from her?"

"Her telepathic communication range is only one mile. We're still 3 miles up. On 3… ah f**k it just kill that thing!" with that they both let loose a volley of ammunition, shattering the windscreen and hitting there target. 

The alien was to busy instructing its group that it didn't notice Jones and Derk lift up their rifle's and begin firing. However it did notice the searing pain that the bullets brought to its chest and head. With a chilling death cry the alien hurtled to the ground, making a sickening thud on impact with the rocky floor. The other aliens responded just as Jones had said they would. They fled back to the nest and away from the ship. 


	2. Why didnt you tell us?

****

New Species chapter 2

"Can you fly this crate?"

"Sure thing cap" replied Derk.

"Good land us then and I'll tell the crew what just happened. We fight better on the ground than we can up here." With that he left Derk to fly the ship, and went to brief the crew on what had just happened. 

"Shit" said KC

"Great, that's just great, no longer a bug hunt, ah KC?" said Bob

"You all know what this means don't you?" said Jones. He was rewarded with blank faces. "It means that if there is a new species then it wont be long before the predators get here, for the trophies…"

"er sir…" said Carl, a young new soldier. Apart from Jones, KC, Derk, Bob and the now deceased John the crew was all brand new and only new one thing. They were here to kill some bugs and maybe gain some credibility.

"Yes what is it?"

"Well what do you mean exactly by predators?"

"Right. They hunt on their own searching for trophies. The bigger the trophy the more credibility they get, however the targets must be armed and present a good challenge to the predator."

"Sir what exactly are the trophies?"

"Skulls. They remove them before you die, while your alive. Once they have you head they skin it and clean the skull mounting on a spike in their ship, with the rest of their trophies. Their technology is far in advance of our own. They have a cloak device that bends light and makes them 90% invisible, and an amazing array of weapons. They are about 7-8 feet tall and from birth are very lethal. So lethal I have seen one take out a queen with out the use of weapons. But be warned they see us as good trophies as well."

"How long before they arrive?" said Carl.

"Any time. It all depends when they here about the new breeds of aliens. They could already be there on a routine hunt…"

"Hang on, just one f**king minute, you mean to say that these things might be there and you weren't going to tell us?"

"We would have told you…"

"Bullshit, if that thing hadn't eaten John we wouldn't have been told would we? Well, would we?" 

"No because there was no reason to think that they would be here. We don't even know if they are." Said Jones "so calm the f**k down now!! That's an order!" with that they fell silent. 


	3. oh sh*t? that aint the word for this! mo...

****

"True but that was because it was deemed unnecessary. The chances of running into a predator were very slight and still are. However there is more of a chance than before so if any of you are too bothered about this, slight, occurrence there is a file on predators stored on the ships main computer under pred. Ok if that settles the matter you have 4 hours before we land and begin. I suggest, if you ain't reading up on predators, that you get some sleep or something to eat." With that he turned and left. He headed to the control room to check on Derk. He found him sitting at the ships main console looking at a large screen, the picture that it displayed he couldn't make out.

"How's it going up here?" he said "any more visitors?"

"Well there is something," he said without looking up "take a look at the monitor." He backed up so that Jones could get a better view.

"Is that what I think it is?" he said looking up at Derk. Derk nodded.

"Shit. Any word from them?" He was looking at a large ship, twice the size of theirs. 

"We ain't heard a thing. What do you think they're doing?"

"Probably wondering the same about us." There was a loud beep and the monitor next to the one they were looking at flicked on. A sentence appeared on the bottom:

_Transmission received, requesting handshake…_

Derk hit the enter key, and sent the handshake.

_Handshake received transmission intercepted…_

A face appeared on the screen. It was the face of a predator.

"Greetings," it said

"Greetings Dachandé, we were just talking about you."

"You h…ave 2 ho…urs to leave"

"His translator ain't any better is it." Muttered Derk under his breath.

"Rest assured Dachandé, we ain't going to leave…" however he was talking to a blank screen.

"You don't think he's one to hold a grudge, do you?" said Derk.

"Well you did desecrate that queen he was fighting the last time we met."

They both looked at the ship on the screen, the door had opened.


	4. again why the hell didn't you tell us?

**__**

"Your majesty" said a soldier.

__

"Yes? What is, I hope it's important"

"Another craft has landed"

"Human?"

"No alien. Predator." 

'Great' she thought. 'Is it hunting season? At least with the humans I only had to fear for my clutch's life, now I have to fear for my own'.

__

"Take some scouter's and keep a watch on the new ship."

"As wish my queen" he said and left.

'It won't be long. Then I'll have more hosts. I wonder…' she thought. Then she let out a high scream for all in her domain to hear, telling them to be ready and to keep the predators so that she could use them as hosts. 

Jack and Carl sat at a computer in the ship's gallery and accessed the file on predators.

File pred:

Predators are a highly dangerous species, and are not to be confronted without extreme protection. Predators hunt singly unless on a training mission, in which case there can number up to 100.

Do you wish to continue, or change to questioning?

Continue? Question?

"Select question, that way we can found out what we want faster." Said Carl. Jack moved the arrow and selected Question. 

Question:

What are the predator's main weapons?

Answer:

Shoulder cannon, wrist knives, spear, throwing disk and nuclear wrist bomb.

Question:

Explain each weapon individually, giving them a danger rating of 1/10.

Shoulder Cannon- this is situated on the creature's shoulder and controlled by the creature's mask. The creature is able to zero in on a target and pinpoint it's position. When the target is selected the shoulder cannon will adjust it's self to the right position and fire on command.

Estimated danger rating 9/10 

Wrist knife- this is situated on the wrist and extends to 2 feet in length. It is serrated on one side and used in hand to hand combat.

Estimated danger rating 8/10

Spear- this is held or slung over the creature's back. When held in the middle both ends will extend so that the spear will measure 6 feet in length. 

Estimated danger rating 8/10

Throwing Disk- the concealment of this device is unknown. It is a circular object, which is razor sharp around the edges. When thrown it will always come back to its owner.

Estimated danger rating 9/10

Nuclear Wrist Bomb- this is situated on the creatures wrist. This is only used when there is no hope for the creature - last resort. When dying the creature will activate it.

Estimated danger rating 10/10

Carl and Jack looked at each other, both with worried expressions on their faces. Then the ship rumbled and shook. 


	5. oh s**t, Jones!!

****

"Derk what was that!" shouted Jones coming in to the control room. 

"It seems that Dachande does hold a grudge after all, look," he said pointing to a monitor. Jones looked just in time to see a predator cloak it's self. "they're attacking the ship." 

"Do a full lock down, if one of those things gets in we're in f**ked. Do what you can to keep them out, I'll brief the crew." With that he left. They assembled in the docking bay. 

"As you are aware we are under attack and before you ask Carl, yes it is Predators."

"Dachande?" said Bob.

"Yes, his ship is out side 300 metres east of our position"

"What's the move?" said Bob.

"Well they're already at the ship…" Jones began, but was cut short when a spear slid through his neck, from behind. He made a gurgling sound before he drowned on his own blood. The predator materialised, seemingly form thin air, behind him. It lifted his gurgling corpse 2-foot from the floor and, with a flick of its wrist, severed his head from his body. They stood staring. The predator reached down, its wrist knives extended, and thrust them down into the back of Jones's skull. As if mocking them the predator lifted the head and showed the astounded crew. The points of the knives had emerged through Jones's eye sockets impaling his eyes on the ends. There was a pause, where no one knew what to do. As if to brake the pause there was a gasp from behind them. It came from Carl. Another predator had appeared behind him and slid its wrist blades into his back. One blade either side of his spine piercing both his lungs. The predator lifted Carl's body and hurled it into the stunned crew.

The first predator made to advance on the crew but was cut short by the barrel or a gun, pressed into the back of it's neck. The noise of a pulse riffle split the air, taking the predators head off and covering the crew with its blood. As the body fell to the floor the crew saw Derk pump the grenade attachment on the rifle.

"Down" he shouted. The crew didn't need telling twice. They hit the deck as he fired a grenade. It sawed through the air and hit the 2nd predator full in the chest. The force of which it was hit combined with the detonation of the grenade blew the predator back across the room. It hit the wall with a thud, its rib cage exposed. The crew got up. They were covered in the creature's bright green blood. 

"Don't worry there aren't any more" said Derk, as if reading their minds. "With Jones gone I'm assuming command, and KC and Bob are my seconds. Any problems with that, say so now cos there ain't time to f**k around" no one said anything. "Good KC, you and the crew try and clean this mess, and see what you can salvage from the pred's. Bob come with me" with that he left, with Bob following.

As he passed KC he said, "we'll be in the control room, like old times eh?" they both grinned.


	6. here we go

****

Derk and Bob entered the control room. They sat down at the main panel.

"Well?" said Bob "What's the move?"

"The two that we just encountered were a diversion. The rest are in the nest attacking the aliens. Then I would make a guess that they will come back to finish us off."

"What do you reckon, cos I know that the crew were trained to deal with aliens, but not Predators."

"Well I would say take off, but there's a problem. The Predators chose the engine room as a suitable place to enter the ship. They made their door by using their shoulder cannons and they took out our main engine in the process."

"Which puts up shit creek."

"Well here's the way I see it…" said Derk "…they think that we're dead now don't they? Cos of those two. Well that would mean that they have probably left their ship unguarded, or at least it wont be heavily guarded…"

"Hang on Derk, if your implying what I think you're implying then you're a fool."

"Look we have no hope of completing the mission now that the predators are here, they'll take all the specimens and they destroyed our engines. So what I propose is that we steel their ship. If we don't then we're stuck here with what ever they don't kill. And I think that you're with me, as KC will be, when I say that there is no chance that we'll survive an attack without an escape route."

"Ok then we steel the ship"

"There is a plus to all this, you know? We even the score with Dachandé"

"At the probable cost of our lives" said Bob as they got up to go and brief the crew 


	7. ok

**__**

"Well?"

"Yes your majesty"

"Good, in that case slaughter the predators but keep some, they will make interesting hosts for my baby's"

"As you wish" said the soldier and left. The predators had attacked she thought. They had managed to destroy the main entrance.

"Well they took that better than I expected." Said Derk.

"Yeah really well. I told them we'd leave when Shane has come round."

"That was a nasty fall he had, I take it it was just a sudden faint and nothing serious?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well how we going to do this?"

"I reckon through the main entrance here" he said "after all they will have left to go to the hunt and left minimum security."

"True"

__

"sir Shane has come round and the crew are suiting up"

"ok" he replied Bob to the intercom "well its now or never" he said looking at Derk. They got up and suited up, then left to meet the crew at the entrance of the docking bay. 

"Well you all know what we are about to do, so let's get on with it. You should all be equipped with a standard pulse rifle, with pump action grenade attachment. If you haven't say now." Said Derk. No one said anything. "You should also have them fully loaded and you should be carrying extra ammo packs, if you aren't say now." Again no one responded. "good in that case I will let Bob explain what we are about to do. Bob?"

"right I wont lie to any of you, what we are about to do is stupid and dangerous, not to mention it has never been attempted before. We are going to try and take over the predator's ship. We did not choose this option, huh there ain't any other option. We have good reason to believe that there are no more than 2 predators on the ship. The rest have gone on the hunt assuming that the 2 that we encountered killed all of us. There will be the pilot and a watchman at the door. The pilot will have been left because he is the weakest and would be a burden to the hunt. The watchman will be there to protect the pilot. Unfortunately we don't know the layout of the ship but the watchman will probably be at the main entrance, with the pilot anywhere in the ship. I suggest that we take the watchman out from a distance with 2 snipers. Rains and Higgs that's you two. I want a good single shot from both of you. Higgs, Rains this is a helmet from one of the predators. I need a clean shot to one of the eye sockets and one to the neck. I suggest silenced assault rifles with explosive tips. Ok?" they both nodded. "good once inside we will immediately begin to look for the pilot. Be careful and quiet. Look out for anything that looks like its moving. Be careful as well with your fire. We don't want the ship damaged. Controlled bursts in patterns of 3. Ok?" everyone nodded. "Good, in that case lets move out."


End file.
